Transcripts/One Too Many
:Ester: eats Mmm, tasty! Mmm! Oh, yeah, here’s a big juicy one! yelps :Baby Shark: frightened noise :Ester: Oh, what’s with me? It was only a baby shark. Hello, baby shark. I didn’t mean to do that. :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: You’re very young to be all alone. Where’re your family and friends? Are you lost? :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: Er, I can’t speak shark, but I know who does! The Shark Princess Tubarina. :Baby Shark: excitedly :Ester: Oh, so you know the name Tubarina? :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: Tubarina’s my friend. Maybe she can help you find her family. You come home with me. Come on. :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: If you’re tired, why don’t you ride in here? :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: Here we go! :Starfish Queen: Ester! Ester! :Fish: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Ahh! lid rattling What now? opens Spikey? What are you doing in there? opens And Bib, you know you shouldn’t play hide and seek in the kitchen! Both of you, out! :Spikey and Bib: knocking into pans as they leave :Starfish Queen: Ooh! Ahh! Ohh! Eyya! This is all too much! :Starfish Queen: Ester! Honestly… Oh! mumbling Do try and be a little quicker, Shellby. :Shellby: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Really, this place is worse than a zoo! Ester! Ester? Ester, come here at once! :Ester: Here I am, Mother! :Starfish Queen: It’s about time. You don’t know what I’ve been going through! :Ester: Is something wrong, Mother? :Starfish Queen: There’s nothing wrong if you’d like your home overrun with all the creatures in Salacia, which I’m afraid I don’t. :Ester: But Mother, some are sick and will leave once they’re better. And the others are just visiting while their families are away. :Starfish Queen: But as soon as one group leaves, you invite even more in! Our home’s practically bursting at the seams! It’s going to have to end. :Ester: End? :Starfish Queen: If you bring one more animal into this house, just one, then they all go. :Ester: All of them? :Starfish Queen: Every last one! I’m putting my foot down! What do you have there? :Ester: Where, Mother? :Starfish Queen: In the basket. :Ester: Oh, uh, the basket. laughs Uh, just some berries and stuff. :Starfish Queen: Show me, please. :Ester: Yes, Mother. :Starfish Queen: Now, they do look delicious! :Ester: Delicious? :Starfish Queen: Mmm, mmm, mmm, what wonderfully sweet fruit! :Ester: Uh, uh yes! Glad you like them! :Starfish Queen: For a moment I thought you’d brought home another pet. :Ester: laughs Good one, Mother! laugh :Starfish Queen: Just remember what I’ve said, Ester. No more pets. :Ester: Yes, Mother. pause Baby shark, baby shark, where are you? Oh, I got a bad feeling about this! Baby shark? Oh, please come out. Don’t hide on me. :Polvina: Hi, Ester. :Tubarina: Looking for someone? :Ester: I am. And if I don’t find them before my mother does, they’re going to be in serious trouble! :Polvina: Then we’ll help! :Tubarina: So, uh, who are we looking for? :Ester: A baby shark. :Tubarina: Why have you got a baby shark here? :Ester: He was lost. I thought you could help him get back to his family. :Tubarina: Oh, cool. Okay, we’ll find him! Oh, baby sharks are very curious, so he’s probably exploring. :Polvina: But he could be anywhere. :Ester: Then we’ll get some help. :Tubarina: Help from who? :Ester: I know most of you don’t understand my language, but you can understand this. The baby shark. You go, find him! :Spikey + Bib + Other Fish: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Everything alright, Ester? :Ester: No problem at all! :Starfish Queen: And you’re making sure all these pets are being well-behaved? :Ester: Completely, Mother. :Starfish Queen: I’m pleased to hear it. off :Ester: This way! :Starfish Queen: Oh, Ester, by the way… Ester? Hmm, those girls are up to something. Oh! Shellby, why is it that whenever I’m in a hurry, you always appear? :Shellby: gurgling :Ester: Baby shark? :Tubarina: Hey, it’s me, the Shark Princess! What shark wouldn’t want to meet me? :Polvina: Do you think he’s run away? :Tubarina: Sharks never run away. :Ester: Oh, then where is he? :Polvina: Obviously not here. Let’s check the other rooms. :Starfish Queen: I’m sure they’re looking for something. Oh, not again, Shellby? :Shellby: gurgling :Tubarina: So where else haven’t we looked? :Ester: There is nowhere else. We’ve searched the palace from top to bottom. :Polvina: And none of the fish have found him either. :Ester: Maybe Polvina’s right. Maybe he did run away. :Tubarina: I told you, that’s impossible! :Polvina: Then we have to start again. We must have missed some place. :Ester: Alright. Come on, then. :Baby Shark: snoring :Ester: Tubarina, if you’re hungry, why didn’t you just say so? :Tubarina: That wasn’t me. :Ester: Polvina? :Polvina: Your bed! :Baby Shark: snoring :Ester: It’s him! :Polvina: At last! He’s so sweet! :Tubarina: He is cute. :Starfish Queen: You’re right, girls, he’s quite delightful. :the same time Ester: Mother! Polvina and Tubarina: Your Highness! :Starfish Queen: What did I tell you, Ester? :Ester: But, Mother- :Starfish Queen: I made it very clear that if you brought home one more pet, they’d all have to leave, right? :Ester: Yes, but- :Starfish Queen: And the minute my back is turned, you deliberately disobey me! :Ester: Please, Mother- :Starfish Queen: I said they must go and go they must! :Fish: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Come along now. You’re all strong and healthy enough to go out into the sea and find homes for yourselves. :Ester: I’ll just go say goodbye to them all. :Starfish Queen: Please don’t be too upset, Ester. They had to leave sometime. They couldn’t stay here forever. :Ester: I know, Mother. :Polvina: Your Highness, can Ester come with us and take the baby shark back to his family? :Starfish Queen: Of course she can. That would be a very nice thing to do. :Ester: Thank you, Mother. :Tubarina: Everyone’s waiting for us. :Starfish Queen: back in, closes the door and sighs Home sweet home. :Ester: I’m going to miss you so much, but my mother was right. You couldn’t stay here forever. :Fish: gurgling :Ester: If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. :Fish: gurgling :Ester: Hoh, I don’t want to watch you leave, so, bye! :Fish: gurgling :Ester: Are they gone? :Tubarina: They’re gone. :Polvina: Come on, Ester. Let’s return this little one to his family. :Tubarina: They’ll be very happy when we take him back, and very grateful to you for finding him, Ester. :Ester: At least that’s something, I suppose. :Starfish Queen: So wonderfully quiet. And how pleasant not to have to jump out of the way of anyone. Oh! Shellby, I forgot all about you. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to leave too. :Shellby: gurgling :Starfish Queen: You’ll still be close by. :Shellby: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Oh goodness, you’re not looking very well, Shellby. We’d better get you along to the Turtle Palace. Come along. :Shellby: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Alright then, I’ll help you. grunting This… won’t be as easy as… as I thought! and trips, moaning My back! :Shellby: gurgling :Starfish Queen: Ester! Ester!! :Starfish Queen: afar Ester! :Ester: Did you hear that? :Tubarina: Hear what? :Ester: It sounded like someone calling. :Starfish Queen: Help me! Ester! :Ester: It’s Mother! :Starfish Queen: Ester!! :Starfish Queen: moaning My back! :Ester: Mother! What happened? :Starfish Queen: Stupid accident. Slipped. It’s my back. :Tubarina: Oh, what should we do? :Polvina: Will we take you to the hospital? :Starfish Queen: Please, but first, get Shellby to the Turtle Palace. :Shellby: gurgling :Polvina: He looks very sick. :Ester: No Mother, let’s get you to the hospital first. We can get Shellby after. :Starfish Queen: No, no. Shellby needs help urgently. :Ester: But Mother… :Polvina: Let’s do both at the same time. :Tubarina: How will we do that? :Polvina: Quick, Ester, call your friends back. :Ester: whistle :Ester: Are you comfortable, Mother? :Starfish Queen: As comfortable as I can be, dear, lying on a turtle’s shell. :Polvina: Right. First to the hospital. :Tubarina: And then to the Turtle Palace. :Ester: When I give the word, everyone pull. :Fish: gurgling :Ester: Fast as we can, but steady. And… go! :Fish: gurgling :Ester: That’s the way! Great work, everyone. Keep it up! :Starfish Queen: I just received a note from the Turtle King. Shellby is much better and he’ll be back to normal in a couple of days. :Ester: Just like you. :Starfish Queen: Exactly, and I’d like to thank you all for your quick thinking and excellent work yesterday. :Polvina: We were glad to help, Your Highness. :Tubarina: But it wasn’t just us. Ester’s friends did most of the work. :Starfish Queen: I’ve been thinking about your friends, Ester. :Ester: Yes, Mother? :Starfish Queen: Perhaps I was a little harsh in sending them away. :Ester: Yes, Mother? :Starfish Queen: Maybe we can reach a compromise. :Ester: Oh, yeah, I agree, Mother! :Starfish Queen: If you girls clean up the attic at home, your friends can all stay up there, but only up there. What do you say? :Ester: We’ll do it! :Ester: Let’s get up to that attic! :Polvina: We’ve got a lot of cleaning to do! :Baby Shark: gurgling :Ester: Oh, hello. We didn’t expect to see you back so soon. :Baby Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, he says that his family wants to thank us for looking after him. :Ester: Once we clean up the attic, you should bring them over to stay for a vacation. :Baby Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, he says what about now? :Ester: Why not? :Polvina: We could use the help cleaning. :Ester: How many do you have in your family? Oh no! :Polvina: Somehow, Ester, I think you might have to be a bit more cautious with your invitations. :Ester: Somehow, Polvina, I think you might be right. :Girls: laughing